Darkness
by Ninjanoodles27
Summary: 'Were they looking for me? Are they going to save me? I was far too week so I gathered my strength and with my last breath screamed "HELP! HELP ME!" at the top of my lungs. Then everything started going dark. I saw my boyfriend, his three brothers and his sensei/father running towards me. They did care! ' LeoxOC based on the 2012 series.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys it me Ninjanoodles27. I know i have a story in progress but im stuck on it and i was listening to Shattered by Trading Yesterday and I ended up writing this. Hope ya like it. ******

* * *

**_Darkness._**

I could only see the reflection of a leafless tree imprinted on the river by the moon. The grass was so dark it could have vanished. I wanted to go, disappear be anywhere else but here but death stood in my way as doom laughed at my cold wet body. The river was taking control, I couldn't fight it. The weeds looped round my ankle as if it wanted to pull me under. Even nature was against me. The river smelt so bad I could taste it. The sounds of my pitiful screaming for help and the coughing and spluttering as my body rejected the nasty water.

I only wished there was a way out. My cold drenched body began to freeze. I was running low on energy. All hope was lost as my legs gave up. The only thing keeping me afloat was my bloodied arms that had been slit by the thorns and twigs jammed into the river bed. I screamed and shouted but still no-one came to my rescue. This was it. My life snatched away from me, all because I flipped out. I should have calmed down, took at minute out. Now it's too late to fix it. I was bobbing under water and back up again struggling to breathe. I saw a light in the distance.

A gleam of hope struck me, only to be crushed as it faded away. I tried to save my breath but it was no use. I was panicking and breathing very quickly. Then I saw more lights. Were they looking for me? Are they going to save me? I was far too week so I gathered my strength and with my last breath screamed

"HELP! HELP ME!" at the top of my lungs.

Then everything started going dark. I saw my boyfriend, his three brothers and his father running towards me. They did care!

**_Darkness_**.

I stopped breathing and I began to sink beneath the river currents. It was like my whole life flashed before my eyes, all the memories and moments of my life that I loved so dearly, so beautiful yet so painful. Death is so peaceful, so quiet. I was battered and bruised and my arms were all cut and slashed from where the thorns and twigs had dug into my skin. Why did I do this? Why didn't I listen? I had been such a jerk to my boyfriend, his brothers… who am I kidding I upset everyone even April! She is my best friend, in fact the only friend I have, other than the three brothers. She is amazing and she is 16. She always comes over to see me and we are so close, almost sisters. April has ginger hair that's usually in a ponytail with a yellow headband and she usually wears her favorite yellow top over her black long sleeve one, shorts over her black leggings and the black ugg boots I got her for her 16th birthday. April was only trying to help. I will never forgive myself. And even in death I still wish I had the chance to say sorry. Then the events of the past year flashed before my eyes…

* * *

**I know it's short but it's a prologue so yeah :) C ya next chapter xx**

**~Ninjanoodles27**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter one! Open YT and listen to Shattered by Trading Yesterday. It kicked me in the feels as i wrote this. **

**Enjoy chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT i just own Emily Walker and her "family"**

* * *

Midnight. I was running down the dampened streets of New York as the rain dropped from the clouds above the unusually quiet city, drizzling on to the world below. I didn't care what gangs were out there, I didn't care about the apparent 'ninja's in New York', I didn't care about my family, I didn't care about my so called friends, I didn't care about life itself. **_I couldn't do it any longer_**.

My parents couldn't care less about me. My mom decided to abandon my dad, my older brother and me when I was only two. My brother Daniel Walker was seven at the time. Danny has been more of a parental figure to me than our real parents ever were. After mom (Mary) left my dad (Jerry) he was a wreck. Jerry could never figure out where he went wrong. As the years passed he raised Danny but he Jerry became more violent towards me. He always blamed me for why mom left us. He would always say "Our family was perfect before you came along! It's your fault I have no wife, your fault I'm jobless, your fault that I'm stuck with you! Why are you even here! I never wanted you around! Drop dead you little good for nothing piece of shit!"

As much as I try to forget it that speech was nearly always repeated, whether it was out loud or just an echo in the emptiness of my memories. When I got to the age of six dad was going too far. He refused to feed me, clothe me, send me to school, or even acknowledge that I exist.

Danny took it upon himself to raise me, though he would never think or himself as my dad. He raised me as an older sibling, my best friend. I could never thank him enough. He stuck up for me whenever I got beaten even if it did result in a punch or two for himself.

The years rolled around slower and slower, as if time itself had given up hope. Jerry would get drunker and drunker. My punishments for living get harder and harder. I couldn't take much more. I knew very soon Jerry would get his wish. I would end up dropping dead soon. My frail body can't take much more.

At the rightful age of fifteen I decided to make a change. **_I had to get away_**. Danny was now twenty and was forced to leave for collage. As much as he wanted to he couldn't take me away with him. He begged for the collage to let me stay and even study there, but with every plead came rejection. I had no choice but to stay. But one day I couldn't take much more. Jerry had gotten incredibly drunk and had brought a few of his drunken friends home with him. Each armed with a deadly weapon. A knife. A gun. An axe. A shotgun. A saw. A chainsaw. You name it, they had it.

**_I need to get away_**. I could hear the men outside the door shouting and laughing, while discussing what they were going to do with me and my body when they had finished. This was it. It was **_now_** or **_never_**.

Grabbing the phone Danny bought for me before he left for collage I peeled the wood off the broken window that was in the room I stayed in. It had no bed, no wardrobe, no nothing. Just darkness and pain. Hearing a crash from next door I knew the men began making their way over to give me my final beating. Two/three beatings in one night wasn't rare but a fourth? They were going to end it… **_ It's now or _****never****_. _**

There was a tree branch near my window. I grabbed onto the branch for dear life and jumped…

Gaining enough courage a dared to open my eyes to see myself dangling from the branch a few feet above the ground. Letting go, I landed in a roll. Springing to my feet, ignoring the pain and running for my life, I dialled Danny's number on my phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _Come on Danny please. _Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_"_Emily?! What's happened are you okay?!" A very tired yet panicked voice answered.

_"_I'm fine, for the most part" I replied trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. "I've decided to run; I can't face that monster any longer. I'm going to April's place and see if she could hide me from him. I'll call you back when I'm safe. Love you"

"Love you too sis, be careful." He reluctantly replied, and then we both hung up.

April is a friend of ours. I met her when I was ten when Danny had managed to sneak me out of the house after Jerry had passed out. We have been the best of friends since. She knew about Jerry and what he did to me but instead of freaking out and calling the police like any sane person would, she asked me if she could call the cops. As much as I want that spineless, terrifying monster that I used to call daddy in jail I just couldn't do it. She understood what I wanted and didn't phone them.

I knew I'd be safe at April's and her aunt says I'm welcome at any time, though she doesn't know what Jerry does to me. **_I was getting away. _**

I finally reached April's aunt's place and jumped up the fire escape to her bedroom window. _Tap, tap, tap. _No answer. _Knock, knock, knock. _Still no answer. I decided to hit the window.

"April! April please let me in! Help please!" I said gently yet panicked.

"Emily?! Do you have any idea wha-" She stopped mid sentence, staring at my tear stained face and my bloodied top. "What did he do?!"

She pulled me into her room as I collapsed in her arms sobbing like a 3 year old. April sat there on the pink fluffy carpet rocking my in her arms trying to calm me down.

"H-he…He p-planned….To k-kill…..me. I c-could…. Hear them t-talking…about what they w-would do with my body…after they had k-killed…me! " I sobbed even more. I knew Jerry hated me but to go as far as to kill me! It just pained me to know that he really did hate me.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. You're safe now; he will never hurt you again. I'll make sure of it." Her voice was so gentle, so welcoming. I believed every word she said. April will always stand by me and that's what I love about her. She is like the sister I never had. The one person I could turn to when Danny was unavailable.

I cried for at least an hour before I tired myself out. I replaced my sobs with hiccups as sleep wrapped around me like a warm blanket.

_"Mommy where are you going?" My seven year old brother asked with tears in his eyes. Mary had two suitcases and a backpack filled with her things. I didn't understand. Why was she leaving? Doesn't she love us anymore? What have I done wrong? I'm sorry mommy. _

_"Momma, 'pwease don't go!" My bright blue eyes looked up at my mother as my body clung to her leg as if my life depended on it. Mary just looked into my innocent eyes full of disappointment. She pried me off her leg but I wouldn't go without a fight. I may have been two years old but I could put up quite a fight. She managed to get me off and handed to Jerry who just dropped me on the laminated flooring of our living room. _

_"MAMMA! MAMMA!" I kept screaming but she didn't listen. She didn't even say goodbye. Picking up her bags and launching them into the taxi Mary walked out of the front door and never looked back. Jerry tired to follow her but she slammed the door in his face. The force of the door knocked a picture off the wall. I crawled to it and moving the broken pieces of glass out of the way I saw it was a picture of us all together, smiling and being happy. Mary and Jerry had their arms round me and Danny as we laughed and joked around. What went so wrong? What happened that made Mary wan to leave us? She obviously didn't love us anymore. But why?! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?! _

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter one of Darkness. Any questions don't be afraid to ask and please tell me what you think, i appreciate all comments just try not to be too mean ;) Thanks **

**~Ninjanoodles27 **


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys it's me Ninjanoodles27,**

**You probably thought this was a chapter update and i'm sorry for disappointing you all but i'm just letting you all know that the updates will be on the slow side for quite a while. It's not that I don't want to update any of my fics but it's just something's come up, that i'd rather not talk about and as it's nearly summer, i have shit loads of exams which adds to the pressure. **

**I'm also running out of idea's for my fics so if any of you have any idea please PM me, i'd appreciate it and of course give you credit :) **

**Again, i'm sorry for not updating but yeah, exams and writers block as well as life stabbing me in the back.**

**Thanks to all my lovely readers/subscribers/people who have any of my fics as their favorite- it means a hell of a lot to me **

**Hate to disappoint you all and i am truly sorry for the slow updates **

**Until next time **

**~Ninjanoodles27**


End file.
